She's gone
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: Strange... out of everything that's happened to him, from almost dying to becoming a known hero, why does her absence affect him the most? - Rated T because I'm extremely paranoid. Hint of Contestshipping


**Hi everybody, I'm back with an Anime fic (finally). I ship Pokeshipping, so prepare for some AAML goodness! I will try a new style of writing this time to see if it works. **

**Okay then, let the show carry on! **

**Ash's POV**

I woke up startled, only one thought coming to mind. _No, where is she?_

I ran out and started looking for her, not caring if I trod on thorns. _Her, my precious angel, where is she? Please tell me she isn't gone. I couldn't stand it if I lost her._

I continued running until I reached the forest close by our campsite. _Where are you? Please come back. Show me where you're hiding__. _

"Ash?"

I whirled around to find her standing rather close by. _You're here! I missed you so much!_

I ran and scooped her up in my arms, and hugged her, refusing to let go. I kissed her soft hair and whispered her lovely name over and over. _Misty, I've found you. Misty, please never leave me again. Misty…_

"Ash, what are you doing?"

Confused by her question, I looked down and found myself staring at brown locks. _Brown? My Misty had the most beautiful orange tresses…_

I brushed the girl's hair away, and found blue eyes staring back at me, rather perplexed. _Misty has bluish-green eyes..._

"Ash, who's Misty? My name is May, you do remember, right?"

I blinked, and let go of the girl in front of me. Suddenly, I remembered. I had already said bye to Misty long ago, and my new female partner was May…

Shaking my head I replied back in a monotone voice" It's nothing May, just a nightmare."

She raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing my words, but brushed it off and headed back to camp. I followed her, confused and upset.

I shuffled back into my sleeping bag, and with a sigh, tried to fall asleep. _Misty, why are you not here… why did you leave me?_

With these sad thoughts in mind, I soon fell into a deep slumber…

**May's POV**

I woke up yawning, as I stretched my arms and legs as a signal for my body to wake up. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I replayed the events of last night silently in my head. What was with Ash? It was like he was in a trance or something.

Banishing these thoughts out of my head, I climbed out of my sleeping bag, and checked if anyone else was awake. Apparently I was the last one to wake up, because everyone was already sitting around waiting for me to get up so they could start breakfast. Smiling sheepishly, I muttered my apologies and got up so that I could have a share of Brock's home cooked food (which by the way is amazing).

As I chewed on pancakes, I thought once more about the strange way Ash acted last night. If he was sick, the best thing to do was to tell Brock. Yes, that's it! Tell Brock, he always knows what to do. _Except when it comes to woman…_

Yet I couldn't just waltz over there and straight out tell him. Ash was still here, and I think it would be kinda awkward to tell Brock there was something wrong with Ash right in front of him. I need to get rid of him somehow…

A light bulb turned on in my head, as I came up with the perfect plan to get Ash on the move. Turning so that I made direct eye contact with Ash, I said in the sweetest voice I could" Ash, could you go get some firewood for us, we finished it all last night."

Ash dumbly blinked and answered "Well sure if you want me to, I guess" and moved to get up. Max raised a hand to stop him "There's no need Ash, our current supply is good for now." _Why that nosy, good-for-nothing, brat…_

Immediately jumping up (and giving everyone heart attacks), I pointed a finger at Ash, and glared mercilessly at Max.

"Ash will get us more firewood, because you can never be too sure if the rain will destroy it."

Max looked up, and examined the cloudless sky."There is no sign of rain at all, May…"

I sent him a mental message hoping he got the hint. _Shut up or I'll kill you._

Max gulped, apparently having received the message (I made a note to try sending mental messages more often), and turned to Ash and signaled it was okay for him to go. Shrugging, Ash got up and walked in to the forest, his eyes scanning the floor for stray pieces of wood.

As soon as he was out of sight, I sighed in relief and plopped back down on the ground. Remembering Max's interference, I picked up my fork and launched it at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Owww! What was that for May?""

I glowered at him, and hissed out some words."Because you almost ruined the plan you idiot!"

Brock looked at me dubiously "What plan?"

Oh, right. I had almost forgotten about telling Brock about Ash. Turning to him, I briefly narrated the events of last night (with Max listening). When I was done, Brock looked surprised.

I raised an eyebrow at this "What is it Brock?"I gasped in horror at a thought I just had "Is he mentally ill?"

"No, no, no, it's none of that. I think he just misses her, I just didn't know he missed her so extremely…"

"Who's her?" Max and I blurted out at the exact same time.

Brock looked at both of us" She's Misty, Ash's-excuse me-our old Kanto traveling buddy." Brock continued talking while rubbing his chin thoughtfully" Misty left the group to take charge over her hometown's gym. She came from Cerulean city, and is the younger sister of the lovely Sensational sisters."

After that, Brock proceeded to reminisce on how 'cute' the Sensational sisters are. I sweatdropped, while Max went and grabbed Brock's ear and pulled him out of his fantasies (which I wanted to hear nothing about).

"Hey you know… taking me away from my beautiful ladies used to be Misty's job…"

Max stopped pulling at Brock's ear" Really? Was she better than me?"

"Much better, and WAY more violent too. I remember Ash and Misty were always fighting about everything. About who got them lost in a forest, who was being idiotic, who was a better battler…"

Brock resumed thinking position "And yet both cried when it was time to say goodbye. I think deep down inside Ash truly loved her, and Vice versa with Misty. I guess he must be feeling very heartbroken that she's not here…"

Max placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully "Do you think that one day May will be heartbroken like that because she's away from Drew?"

At this I blew up."Max, you little! I don't like Drew! He's a jerk, and that's what he'll always be…" I muttered under my breath some words too vulgar for mention.

Brock and Max exchanged a knowing look, which only accumulated my anger.

Max smirked" Yeah, yeah, sure May. Remind me to get you some plastic roses for the baby shower."

That was the last straw! I got up and started chasing Max around the campsite, determined to catch him, and FOREVER put an end to him! _I don't like Drew… he's mean… I don't like him…_

**Brock's POV**

I laughed uncontrollably at the sibling squabble. This was one of the best things about life, besides woman. _Oh May, when will you learn we were always right…_

I remembered the conversation we had all just had, and thought back to Ash. _What's taking you so long, Ash. You surely should have finished collecting the firewood by now…_

**Ash's POV**

I trudged through the forest deep in thought. Sighing, I reorganized the wood pile for what seemed to be the 10th time this morning. I just didn't feel just like heading back to camp yet. Truthfully, I was pretty glad May sent me out here. I didn't want to face the others just yet.

I sighed as I made my way over to a nearby pond. Sitting down, I laid the woodpile next to me and relaxed. I wistfully stared at the calm waters. _Misty always loved water…_

I shook my head, trying to clear out thoughts of her. _Get a hold of yourself, Ash… You're striving to be a Pokemon master, remember? You have to keep your head in the game. Besides she's long gone…_

I picked up a rock, and started skipping them across the pond. _1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

Ugh, this was not working at all; I can still here her yelling at me to stop endangering poor water pokemon's lives. I swear I could hear her trudging through the forest…

"Hey, Ash"

What is May doing here? She was the one who told me to go fetch more firewood. _Guess I've got to tell her I won't be coming for a while…_

Sighing deeply, I stood up and started to turn around" If you don't mind May, I'm going to stay here for a while. So you can head back to cam-"

I stopped as I fully turned to face her. _What? No way…_

"Hi Ash! Who's May? You do remember my name right?"

"Misty…"

**That was much better than I suspected, truthfully. This idea just randomly popped in my head. Was it okay? I still don't have much faith in my stories (though I will try my best), but I did like this story a lot. This story is an alternative way of Misty's second appearance. This is the AAML way… ;)**

**Ho, ho, ho. I left you all at a cliffhanger (don't hate me!), that's because I want the readers to make up their own endings. And just so everyone knows, Ash is 13 in this fic while Misty is 14. May is 11, Max is 8, and finally Brock is 19 (and without a girlfriend)**

**Thank you for choosing to read this out of the thousands of Pokeshipping fanfics there is. I would also like it if you could review on how I'm doing. It would really help. Bye!**


End file.
